


Cruelest Stroke

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Series: Ben Solo / Kylo Ren x Fem!Reader [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Doggy Style, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: Final installment of Fem!Reader x Kylo Ren. After defecting with the newly created Kylo Ren to the First Order, you've begun your training under Supreme Leader Snoke. Learning to channel the Dark Side is arduous and harder than you ever realized, and it takes a toll on your relationship with Kylo. How will it end for you both?





	Cruelest Stroke

Cruelest Stroke

Three years have passed since the night you joined The First Order. 

You left with Kylo Ren and five others from Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Temple. Ben Solo was no more. The young man you knew was now an apprentice to the Supreme Leader Snoke. He bestowed upon your group the ‘Knights of Ren,’ Kylo was known as the ‘Jedi Killer’ and you were granted the title ‘First Knight.’ Your training with Kylo under Snoke was painful and unforgiving. Long hours stretched out training sessions with the Dark Side of the Force were an exhausting feat on your mind and body. Cruel taunts from Snoke made you question your abilities. You were forced to practice against live creatures and prisoners of this new empire you pledged yourself to. Soon, Snoke sought to test your skills against a stronger opponent, Kylo Ren.

During the duel, you bested Kylo knocking him to the ground with a powerful Force push, making him lose his lightsaber. Kylo called for mercy but Snoke instructed you to carry on attacking him. You refused. As punishment, he plucked out your left eye with his Force ability. It was replaced with a robotic one, giving you the ability to track your enemies quicker than before. But it was a reminder not disobey orders from Snoke. Cracks in your relationship with Kylo began to appear. You ignored his requests to see you and gave a cold glare whenever he called out your name. Kylo grew in favor in The Supreme Leader’s eyes and jealousy crept into your mind.

One night a week after your surgery Kylo came to visit you in your chambers. 

“Y/N? Can I come in?” 

_Bastard. Come to gloat on his new position as Snoke’s favorite?_

Your heart seemed to harden. Wordless you pressed a button to unlock the door. Kylo entered wearing his new fixture, a mask that acted more an ornament than any real function. It felt like a slap in the face to your own new impairment. 

You stay seated in your chair unwilling to get up and greet him. You feel rage and guilt at yourself for not obeying orders. Now you were disfigured and hideous. Burned flesh scarring around your eye made you feel as monstrous you were becoming. 

Kylo removes his helmet and places it on the table in front of you. You glare at his youthful unblemished face with envy. _So stupid._

He breaks the silence, “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“I doubt that,” you spit out in response.

Your words seem to cut him. He looks defeated, his eyes can’t even make their way to your face.

“You did this to me Kylo. You did this!” your fists bang on the table, you want to cry but find no tears. Perhaps the doctors removed your ability to cry. 

You sit there in another long stretch of silence before asking, “What do you want from me?”

His lips quiver as he tries to find his words. He whimpers, “Y/N...forgive me.”

A scoff escapes your mouth. You want to scream at him, make him feel the hurt he’s caused you. The humiliation. But all you respond with is, “Fine.” 

Kylo’s hand reaches yours and grips it tightly, “I don’t want to lose you. Please, Y/N.” It reminds you of the night you escaped the Jedi Temple with him, when Snoke showed a vision of yourself as a Sith and married to a shadowy figure. Surely it was Kylo you saw next to you, feeling his love and desire for you still. 

Kylo kisses your fingers and you can feel your heart swell. You get up from your chair and embrace him. He still smells and feels the same as before when he was Ben Solo. His arms wrap around your waist and he kisses your cheek. 

“I forgive you Kylo,” your words feel stuck in your throat. They were hard to say but you still cared so much for him that you swallowed your pride. 

His lips press softly against yours, the same lips from before. You yearn for his touch again, all your anger seems to fade as quickly as it came. His tongue brushes at your lips and you oblige by opening them. Your tongues meet, soft and warm as before. Memories flood of your time before all this, when you would sneak into Ben Solo’s hut and spend your nights with him. He wasn’t very expressive with his words, rather letting his actions do the speaking...

Kylo’s kisses move down your neck. Your hand cradles the back of his head as his lips leave a trail of kisses down to your breasts. His softness subsides as he tears your shirt open taking you aback by such boldness. Your yearning is even stronger than since it had been so long since you two were together. Kylo’s mouth savagely attacks your flesh, nipping and biting while one hand grips the other breast. Standing up was harder to maintain as Kylo’s tongue caressed your beaded nipple, sucking and leaving marks. You moan and writhe trying to stay standing but Kylo stops as he notices your legs buckling.

Wordless you take his hand and lead him into your bedroom. You sit at the edge of your bed as Kylo approaches you. He removes his shirt and cowl. His crotch is at your eye level and you can see his hardness growing. You take the initiative and begin to undo the ties of his pants, keeping your eyes locked on his. His breathing has become heavy as you release his hardness and begin to stroke him. A moan escapes his mouth as you tease his cock with your tongue. You take him in fully, catching him by surprise. Kylo’s precum tastes sweet and you lap it up greedily. You stop suddenly as you continue to shimmy up your bed, taking him down over you. Kylo hikes up your skirts and pulls down your underwear to your ankles. His mouth returns to your breasts, biting and sucking them harder as his hand makes its way to your very wet entrance. Two fingers enter you roughly, fucking you furiously. Your arms wrap around his neck to hold him closer to you. You moan and cry out as he continues to finger your cunt.

How you’ve missed him. You’ve gone so long without him in your bed and you can’t imagine anyone else ever replacing him. Kylo is the man from the vision. This you’re sure of.

“Y/N,” he whispers into your ear, feeling his hot breath as you writhe against his touch. You feel yourself coming closer and closer until release finally arrives. Your thighs quake as Kylo’s lips meet yours. He holds you for a moment as you catch your breath, and you feel his hard cock against your inner thighs.

“You didn’t finish Kylo,” you bump your nose against his. Kylo smiles in return and shakes his head, “No I didn’t.” 

Without warning he flips you onto your knees and positions himself behind you. 

“If only you had this agility in sparring,” you quip. 

Kylo pushes your head down, “Not now Y/N.” His hands grip your hips as he roughly enters his cock into you. You’ve forgotten how good he feels and how you never want to be without him. He fucks you hard making you scream. He grabs fist full of your hair shoves your face down harder, muffling your screams into the mattress. You can feel your strength lessening as Kylo continues to pump harder and harder into you. His fingers digging deeper into your hips.

You turn your face up to catch your breath and thought runs through your mind. “Kylo, you feel so good. Ahh, yes! Harder!”

His hand pushes your face down again, “Enough!” And with that you felt him finish with a gasp and shudder, landing on your back as he spilled himself inside your throbbing cunt. 

Kylo’s lips touch your ear and you feel his ragged breathing.  
You both lay together in your bed, your head on his chest and his arms wrapped around you. He can hear his heartbeat returning to its normal rhythm. His fingers run through your hair like you did with him all those years ago back when you both were training as Jedis. Soon you feel him touch your scarred eye. You feel hideous again. A stab of lightning in your chest grows. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he says finally breaking the silence. You feel a lump grow in your throat. You want to cry but find no tears. That same rage as before suddenly reappears. You hate him, but you desire him.

“Its okay, Kylo. It isn’t your fault. It was mine. The Supreme Leader needs us to be strong. I need you to be strong. We...We can’t continue like this.”

Kylo’s hand stops and he sits up. You do as well, staring into those soft brown eyes. His left eye twitches as you can feel his anger building up in him.

“What do you mean? We just had sex and now you’re saying what? That we should end this?” his voice cracks from how hurt he is. 

You continue to examine his face, seeing that same young boy from before. Kylo may have grown in strengthen but not in maturity, not in the full understanding of your new positions in the empire. Maybe the visions were wrong. Kylo Ren isn’t the one for you. 

“Kylo, please. For you to grow in strength...I-I need you to understand we can’t keep seeing each other. Snoke will just use our feelings against us and tear us a part.” You reach for his hand but he quickly recoils from you.

“My eye was just one example of how far he’ll go to hurt us. Better we end it on our terms before one of us is forced to hurt the other,” the lump in your throat grows larger.

Kylo doesn’t look at you. “You’re just like the rest. Leaving me...alone. Always alone,” his voice is almost in a whisper. 

“Please,” you beg. “You know I’m right.” 

Kylo leaves your bed and begins to dress. You watch him collect himself, wanting to take back what you said. As he reaches the door and call out, “Kylo! You know you’re never alone with me.”

He doesn’t turn back, instead you watch him leave. You feel a presence enter your heart. A hardness settles. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on continuing this Fem!Reader into another one-shot story with General Hux. Stay tuned!  
> Comments are encouraged and welcomed.


End file.
